


and when we burst start over, oh darling

by castinrain



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, I AM SORRY, Jack is confused, M/M, Mark is super confused, Rewind - Freeform, Sad Ending, Septiplier - Freeform, Time Control, based off the song begin again by purity ring, get the tissues, it gonna be sad, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castinrain/pseuds/castinrain
Summary: "What's wrong Mark?"Mark blinked as he felt tears drip down from his eyes. His vision focused on Jack's face, eyebrows furrowed in concern.He wipes them away quickly and laughs nervously. "It's nothing Jack, I was just...thinking about the sad ass ending to  That Dragon, Cancer."Jack smiles, a hesitant curve, "You're such a doof.""Haha, yeah..."Mark swallows hard as Jack begins talking about his experience in That Dragon, Cancer.What the hell did he see just now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! Thanks for reading my angst! I hope you like it! Leave a kudos if you dub me worthy and comment any critisism you have for me!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a simple dinner date with Jack.

They had bumped into Felix and Marzia while they were walking on the semi-busy streets of L.A. and after a short conversation the two couples parted ways with goodbyes and Jack held Mark's hand to drag him towards the pedastrian crossing, joking about Mark being too slow sometimes. 

The traffic light turned red for the cars to stop, and Jack and Mark were walking side by side, laughing and nudging each other playfully. 

There was a loud screech of tires, and Mark felt himself being pushed backwards, he felt himself hit the hard, tarmac road. He stood up on wobbly and aching knees and he felt as if time had stopped for him.

\--

 

One summer day, when Mark was maybe seven, his brother and him were playing Hide And Seek in the woods near their home. Seven-year-old Mark decided to hide in the tallest tree he could find, thinking that in the case that Thomas were to spot him, he would not be able to catch him easily. 

So, the small boy got to climbing tree and in the span of 15 seconds, Mark had slipped on a mossy part of the tree and landed right on his back. The impact made him feel as if all the air had escaped his lungs. He felt like a fish out of water. Gasping for breath, for oxygen.

Today, was no different from that feeling from years ago.

Jack was almost entirely crushed by the black car, the car itself smashed into a lampost which had bent from the force of the impact. Under the blood stained car's wheels were the now, not so familiar mangled remains of the Irishman. 

Mark's felt his world spin into darkness.

 

And he collapsed.

\--

"What's wrong Mark?" 

Mark blinked as he felt tears drip down from his eyes. His vision focused on Jack's face, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

He wipes them away quickly and laughs nervously. "It's nothing Jack, I was just...thinking about the sad ass ending to That Dragon, Cancer." 

Jack smiles, a hesitant curve, "You're such a doof."

"Haha, yeah..."

Mark swallows hard as Jack begins talking about his experience in That Dragon, Cancer.

What the hell did he see just now?

He looks down to Jack's hand, holding tightly onto his own, and looks up again.

Oh no.

The pedastrian crossing.

The horrific scene flashes in Mark's mind and he quickly steers Jack away from the roads.

"Uh, Mark? What are you doing?" Jack questions him, confused.

"Um," Mark's eyes frantically sweeps the shops along the street and his eyes rests upon a local ice cream shop. "I just thought you would like some ice cream?"

Mark points to the ice cream shop and Jack's sapphire eyes gleam with excitement. Mark hears Jack mumble under his breath, "Cookie Dough," before the green haired Irishman takes off in the direction of the ice cream shop.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a very long wait :P

The ice cream was hardly a distraction for Mark to forget the horrific experience that flashed before him a few minutes ago. Jack, however, was oblivious. He was happily spooning cookie dough ice cream in his mouth. 

Mark took his cheap plastic spoon and started picking at his melting vanilla ice cream. 

"Mark?"

Mark blinked, snapping out of a trance that he didn't realize he was in. 

"Ah! Sorry Jack, what did you say?" Mark said nervously. Jack raised a brow, "Are...you sure you're ok? Are you sick?" Actual concern was starting to show itself on Jack's face. 

Jack quickly reached his hand over and placed his hand on Mark's forehead, he immediately pulled back. "Christ! You're burning! We should go, you need to rest."

"Wait, what?" Mark didn't even feel like he had a fever, why would Jack think he had a fever? Then, a sudden headache crashed into him like a truck. He let out a loud groan of pain.

Jack was in high alert as he lifted Mark off his seat and out of the ice cream place. "Let's get a taxi and we'll be home soon ok?" Mark could only nod as he thought of why he would suddenly feel so terrible. 

Soon, a taxi arrived and Jack helped Mark into it while simultaneously telling the taxi driver their address.

Mark could only remember falling asleep inside the car. 

\--

Halfway, through the ride Mark had woken up to Jack looking fondly down at him as Mark slept on his lap. 

"Hey sleepyhea-"

Mark heard glass breaking in his sleepy state and was immediately alarmed. He looked up again.

 

And he screamed, scrambling up from Jack's lap. 

A metal pole had crashed straight through the back window of the taxi.

Straight through Jack's skull and out the other side. 

Mark could hardly recognize the wet, copper smelling liquid on his face to be blood. 

His breathing went quicker and quicker, his vision blurring out at the edges.

"Not, not again. PLEASE NO!" Mark screeched in agony as he watched Jack's lifeless body. 

Then it was dark. 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doodoo new chapter and second last chapter to this story! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for the super long wait :")  
> i decided to make one more chapter because it's easier :) ahaa
> 
> -kestin

Mark woke up again, this time in his bed. A faint ringing could be heard as he searched around for his phone that he was sure was the source of that noise. Digging under his pillow, he gripped it and pulled it out.

"Seanybby❤️" was calling....

Mark felt his heart stop. He was..supposed to be dead, how? 

With shaking hands, he answered the call.

"Heya Mark!" Sean's bubbly voice called out in loud greeting.

Mark winced, from the loudness and the confusion. "Uh, hey Sean. Why are you calling so early?"  
There was a soft snort as Sean responded, "Did you really forget that we planned to go out together again? Jeez man, get your head in the game!"

"Ah yes, that." Mark lied. "Of course, where again?"

Sean laughed, "Downtown, where we normally meet. We'll just do whatever there like normal." Mark bit his tongue as he wanted to cancel the trip but something stopped him. Then, his mouth spoke without his permission. "I'll see you there, I need to get ready now! Thanks for the wake up call!" He fingers hang up the call but his mind is screaming at him for not cancelling the trip.

He feels his legs walk to a mirror and stand there.

His eyes are pitch black and his reflection is flickering with red and blue silhouettes. "What the fuck?!"  
His reflection merely gave a chuckle as it spoke. "Hello Mark."

"Who are you? What..are you?" Mark asked, terrified. 

"Huh,good question. Some say I'm Fate, some say I'm the one who carries out Fate's dirty work but that is really for you mortals to decide. My name's...Dark and I'm here to carry out some business regarding your boyfriend, Sean Mcloughlin." Mark eyes grew wide as his reflection found his reaction amusing.

"Is...is this why he keeps dying over and over? Please no!" Mark cries out, desperate. "You can take me instead!"

Dark clicks his tongue, amusement playing on his features. Mark's features.

"Oh, if only you knew...." he mumbled, starting to fade away. "I suggest you don't get in the way of my work. It won't do good for you."

"Dark! No please!" Mark yells, trying to call him back.

He's gone.

Mark's heart thumps wildly in his chest as he figures out what to do.

He knows what to do now.

And Dark isn't going to stop him.

Mark grabs his keys and leaves his house quickly.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for angst y'all


End file.
